Abused
by TheCheshyHunter
Summary: Izaya has come to Shizuo's house and Shizuo doesn't know why. Only Izaya does of course, though he won't tell that easily High school AU Will contain violence, language, and all that rated M goodies. Contains triggers. If you don't like child abuse or boyXboy love, don't read. Not too good with summaries '
1. Chapter 1

**ASUBED**

Shizuo sighed for what he felt was the thousandth time that day. Every day from the day they met, Izaya Orihara has been harassing him. A man he hadn't seen in a couple of weeks. He walked down the hall to his locker when he bumped into Shinra, the idiot who introduced Izaya to him.

"Oh, Shizuo," Shinra said. "You haven't seen Izaya lately, have you?"

"Would I want to see a flea like him?" Shizuo asked, a sneer plastered on his face. "I'm glad he hasn't been here. Besides, it's not like this is the first time he's pulled a disappearing act. Knowing him, I'm sure out in the city, harassing others."

"I'd think that, too," Shinra agreed, "but he hasn't answered phone in a couple of days."

"Probably because when you text him, you call him two seconds later, asking why he hasn't texted back," Shizuo said.

"That's beside the point," Shinra said. "He's been answering his phone up until two days ago. I'm getting worried about him."

"Why don't you just leave him alone," Shizuo complained, opening his locker to grab a textbook for his next class. "You act like you're his mother or something." He walked off toward his next class and away from Shinra before he could say anything else. He hated thinking about that louse and it pissed him off immensely when Izaya managed to bore himself into Shizuo's mind. Which is where Izaya stayed for the rest of day. He had admit though, it did seem odd that Izaya would isolate himself the outside world. Although, turning your phone off didn't always mean that you were isolating yourself from everything. Maybe his phone died and he was too busy being his assholish self to notice it was dead. That sounded more like Izaya. He realize that he'd been thinking about Izaya for so long until he finally snapped out of it and found that he was standing in the doorway of his house.

"Welcome home, nii-san," he heard. He looked over to see his younger brother sitting on the couch, watching TV. He had a book in front of him, along with a few sheets of paper. He was doing his homework as well.

"Hey, Kasuka," Shizuo greeted back, taking his shoes off.

"There's someone in your room," Kasuka said. Shizuo stopped. He didn't know anybody that well other than Shinra and he usually hung around Izaya.

"Did they say who they were?" Shizuo asked, walking to his room.

"Didn't ask," Kasuka answered. "He said he was a friend of yours, so I let him in." Shizuo really needed to learn not to let in people he didn't know. He opened the door and turned the light on, tossing his backpack on the floor at the foot of his bed. That's when he froze. He looked over to his bed to see a sleeping form there and on closer inspection saw that it was none other than Izaya Orihara himself.

 _The hell?_ he thought, walking over to him. That's when he saw the bruises. There were bruises all over Izaya's face. He knelt down in front of Izaya so he could examine him better. There were bruises in the shape of hands around his neck.

 _The hell happened to you, flea?_ Shizuo thought, getting up and walking out of his room and into the kitchen to get some ice to put on Izaya's various bruises. When he came back, Izaya was awake and sitting against the wall.

"Hello, Shizu-chan~" Izaya greeted, holding his left eye so Shizuo couldn't see the bruise that covered it. Shizuo sighed.

"You can put your hand down," he said. "I've already seen the bruises." He walked over Izaya and pulled his hand down, replacing it with the ice he got from the kitchen. He then replaced his hand with Izaya's.

"You're too kind, Shizu-chan~" Izaya mused. "What brought on this sudden act of kindness~?"

"Why are you here?" Shizuo asked.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hey guys, Cheshy here~! I've decided to work on another fanfic for you guys~ I know I haven't uploaded for the others for a while, but I think for now, I'm going to break from them and just stick with this one for a while~ I'm sorry for all you guys who are waiting for the next chapters in both stories~ ^^' Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why are you here?" Shizuo asked.

"I can't come to visit a good friend~?" Izaya mused, taking the ice off of his face.

"Who said we were friends?" Shizuo sneered. "Besides, how did you know where I live to begin with?"

"Ouch, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said, clutching his chest in mock hurt. "And that bit of information is something I don't feel like sharing~" Shizuo sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What about those bruises?" he asked, pointing to Izaya. "How did you get those?" He walked across the room, leaning his back against the window.

"I got into a fight~" Izaya answered, putting the ice pack on his neck. "I lost~"

"You losing a fight?" Shizuo said, raising a brow and chuckling. "I somehow find that hard to believe."

"What makes you say that~?" Izaya asked.

"Because, of all the fights you and I have been in, I have yet to win even once," Shizuo answered. "And I'm twice your size and twice as strong as you." Izaya shrugged, getting off the bed and walking up Shizuo.

"So was the person I lost against~" he said. He wobbled as he felt lightheaded, falling into Shizuo's arms.

"You sure you're okay?" Shizuo asked.

"I'm fine, Shizu-chan~" Izaya answered, pushing Shizuo away. "I never knew you were so worried about me~"

The only thing I'm worried about is you passing out and possibly dying in my house," Shizuo said, letting Izaya push himself away.

"That's still worrying about me, Shizuo-chan~" Izaya mused. He walked back to Shizuo's bed, laying down and curling in the blankets.

"Hey!" Shizuo shouted. "Get out of my bed!" He stomped over to his bed and grabbed a hold of Izaya's arm, making him flinch.

"Ow!" Izaya shouted, ripping his arm out of Shizuo's grip and grabbing his arm in pain. "That hurt Shizu-chan." Shizuo flinched back out of reflex when Izaya yelled in pain. He then picked up the forgotten ice pack and tossed it at Izaya, walking to his door.

"Where are you going, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya asked, taking the ice pack and putting it on his sore arm.

"Going back into the kitchen to get you some aspirin and something to put in your stomach, Shizuo answered. "After that, I want you out."

"You're mean, Shizu-chan~" Izaya commented, smirking slightly. "You know I'm injured, yet you're going to dump me outside where I could pass out before I reach my apartment~ That's just cruel~" Shizuo growled, opening the door and walking out of his room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

As Shizuo was busy making food for Izaya, he didn't notice his mother walk up behind him.

"Whatcha doing, sweetie~?" she asked, making him jump in surprise and causing her to giggle.

"Mom!" Shizuo shouted, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Stop doing that!" His mother giggled again.

"I couldn't help it~" she said. "You seemed so engrossed in what you were doing, I had to see what you were up to~"

"I'm making something to eat for a friend," Shizuo explained. "He said he had a pretty bad headache, so I was going give him a couple aspirin, but you need to eat something before taking it, so I was making him a sandwich." His mother grabbed the plate that had the sandwich on it.

"Would you mind if I meet your friend~?" she asked, walking toward her eldest son's room.

"Don't think I really have a choice, do I?" Shizuo answered, grabbing two aspirins and a glass of water and following after his mother.

"Not really~" she said, opening the door to Shizuo's room. When she walked in , she saw Izaya fast asleep on the bed. Shizuo walked in shortly afterward, seeing the same thing.

"Why don't you let your friend stay the night tonight~?" Shizuo's mother said. "He looks exhausted~ Just make sure you have him call his parents so they know where he is~" Shizuo nodded, groaning after his mother set the food down and left the room. Now he had to let Izaya stay! Goddammit! He sighed, putting the aspirin and water next to the sandwich on the end table and walking over to Izaya.

"Hey," Shizuo said, shaking Izaya's shoulder. "Wake up." Izaya groaned in his sleep and turned around. Shizuo growled and grabbed Izaya by the back of his collar. "Wake the fuck up, louse." Izaya woke up startled, flailing his arms as Shizuo lifted him out of bed.

"You can be a little nicer, ne, Shizu-chan~?" he said as Shizuo put him down, rubbing the sleep out off his eyes.

"Wake up the first time I tell you to then," Shizuo commented, grabbing the aspirin and the glass of water and giving them to Izaya. "Here, take these. They should help."

"I thought aspirin only helped with headaches~" Izaya said, taking the aspirin and water. He popped the pills in his mouth and took a swig of water to help swallow them.

"It's all I have right now," Shizuo answered, handing Izaya the sandwich. "Eat this. I don't want to hear you complaining of a stomach ache later."

"Later~?" Izaya asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich. "I thought I wasn't staying~ Did Shizu-chan change his mind~?" Shizuo glared at Izaya and if looks could kill, Izaya would be dead ten times over.

"My mom told to let you stay the night," he answered. " If it were up to me, I would've kicked you out by now. Oh, and you need to call your parents so they know you're here."

"There's no need~" Izaya said. "I live on my own~'

"Why?" Shizuo asked.

"I found my family to be annoying~" Izaya answered, laying back down on the bed. "So I moved out and into the apartment I live in now~~"

"So you're a jackass to your own family as well?" Shizuo asked. "Though, I'm still trying to figure out why that surprises me."

"It's not like _I_ was a jackass to _them_ , Shizu-chan~" Izaya explained. " _They_ were a jackass to _me_ ~" He snuggled his faceinto one of the pillows. "I was actually thinking of moving again~"

Please let it be somewhere far away so he'll never bother me again, Shizuo thought. "You hate your family that much?"

"More like they hate me that much," Izaya answered, snuggling further into the pillow. "They were the ones who told me to move out in the first place, but they wanted me to still be close by so that the twins could come over whenever they wanted. They picked out the apartment and they pay for it. I had no say in any of it." Shizuo stared at the figured on his bed. What family would do that to their own son? Was he disowned? No, that couldn't be the case as they were the ones who were paying for Izaya's apartment. He walked to the bed and sat down at the other end of it.

"So that's where you got your assholish attitude, huh?" he asked. "Who knew it had something to do with your family." He felt Izaya flinch. Wait, Izaya? Flinch? That's impossible! Though, he did just see Izaya covered in bruises, which is also something that never happens. "You okay?"

"Can we please the subject?" Izaya answered. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Shizuo nodded, getting up and walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get another ice pack for your bruises," Shizuo answered. "The other one's got to be melted by now." Izaya nodded and cuddled under the blankets, sighing after Shizuo left. He jumped as he felt his phone ring.

"Hello~? This is Izaya Orihara~ How may I help you~?" he answered in his usual smartass tone.

"Where the fuck are you?!" screamed the person on the other end, causing Izaya to hold his phone away from his ear, lest he go deaf.

"Oh, hello, _Uncle_ Kuro," Izaya spat. "What can I do for you today?"

"Why the fuck are you not at your apartment?!" Kuro continued to scream.

"I'm at a friend's house at the moment, _Uncle_ ," Izaya answered bitterly.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Kuro shouted. "I am not your uncle anymore! I am your father!"

"Bullshit you are!" Izaya shouted back. "Your brother was my father! Don't get all high and mighty like that just because you knocked up my mother!" He looked over to the door to see Shizuo standing there like a deer in the headlights. He sighed.

"I want back at the apartment right now!" Kuro shouted.

"Like a snowball's chance in hell!" Izaya sneered, only to realize that his uncle had already hung up. He closed his phone and chucked it across the room, though not hard enough for it to break upon impact with the wall.

"That was interesting," Shizuo commented, sitting next to Izaya and handing him the ice pack.

"Sorry you had to hear," Izaya said, taking the ice pack and putting it on his neck.

"What did he want?" Shizuo asked. Izaya sighed.

"He wants me to come back to the apartment," he answered. "Although I hardly live there anymore. I only go there only to get some clothes or if I get dragged there by my family. I usually go over to Shinra's house. I guess you can say I live there."

"No wonder he's always hanging around you," Shizuo said. "I always thought he was just a clingy friend. He never leaves me alone when he's around me."

"Yeah," Izaya agreed. "He's the same with me. But it's not like I have any other choice really. He's the only 'friend' I have and I really don't want to live in that apartment anymore."

"So why did you come here instead of Shinra's?" Shizuo asked, laying downon the bed and folding his arms behind his head.

"I guess I didn't want to listen to the hundred million questions I know he would ask once he saw my face," Izaya answered. "Even you were surprised to see me like this. But I knew you wouldn't continue to harp on it if I asked you to stop, so I came here instead."

"You still never told me how you found out where I live," Shizuo said. "I don't remember ever telling you." Izaya shrugged, moving his ice pack to his eye.

"I got it out of Shinra~" he answered. "Apparently, you told him at one point or another~" Shizuo groaned. He turned to see Izaya lay down and yawn. He got up and grabbed some pjs before he walked to the door once again.

"Now where are you going?" Izaya asked, yawning again.

"Going to sleep in the living room," Shizuo answered. "I may not like you, but I'm not that cruel of a person as to kick you on the couch." He opened the door and walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

Izaya moved himself around so he could lay his head on the pillow. He put the ice pack on the end table on the plate where his sandwich used to be, curling up inside the blankets and inhaling deeply. It smelled like Shizuo. He honestly had no idea what to expect in coming to Shizuo's house, but he was glad he did. Shizuo didn't bother him like he knew Shinra would've and he actually helped him. To be honest, he kind of liked Shizuo, but he could barely admit this to himself so there was no way in hell would admit it to Shizuo. So instead, he opted to mess with him. Anything to spend time with his beloved Shizu-chan. Eventually, Izaya fell asleep smelling Shizuo and thinking about him and unbeknownst to him, Shizuo did the same. Minus the scent.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait, everyone! *bows* In exchange for the long wait, I have a long chapter for you all~ Well, I least think it's long~ It 's the longest chapter I've written so far for any of my stories~ Oh, and the only reason Shizu-chan's mother didn't see Izaya's bruises is Izaya made sure to hide his bruises before he fell asleep and he has a concussion - the reason he keeps falling asleep~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Izaya woke to the sound of the alam on his phone. He groggily got up and picked up his phone, turning the alarm off. He stretched his arms and groggily walked out of the room to see Shizuo on the other side.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked. "You look worse than last night."

"Other than the massive headache I have, I'm fine," Izaya answered, rubbing his head. "Why?"

"Your bruises look worse," Shizuo said. "Maybe you should stay here."

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said. "I have concealer to cover the bruises~" He walked back into Shizuo's room to his bag where he pulled out his makeup kit.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but your left eye is almost swollen shut," Shizuo said. "I don't think any amount of conealer will cover that." Izaya covered his left eye and sighed.

""I'll just wear a pair of sunglasses~" he said.

"You and sunglasses~?" Shizuo huffed. "I highly doubt that~" Izaya chuckled.

"I always take yours, don't I~?" he mused, taking his makeup kit and walking out of Shizuo's room. "Where's your bathroom~?"

"Downstairs, on the right," Shizuo answered, walking out with Izaya. "And you always break them soon after you take them."

"Point is, I always take them~" Izaya said, wagging his finger matter-of-factly. He walked into the bathroom, where he started putting foundation on his bruises. He moved his head after he was done to check his work and make he covered all the bruises he was given. When he was satisfied with his work, he left the bathroom and back to Shizuo's room to put the makeup kit away.

"Do you have any sunglasses I could borrow~?" he asked, taking off his shirt to change into the uniform he used to go to school.

"None that would hide your swollen eye," Shizuo answered, turning around to give Izaya some privacy while he changed.

"Shame~" Izaya said, walking over to Shizuo and patting his shoulder to tell him that he was done changing. "Looks like I'll have to buy a pair~" He went back to pick up his things and left Shizuo's room. "See you at school, Shizu-chan~" He walked out into the living room to put his shoes on, then walked out the door and to the nearest one hundred yen store.

* * *

Izaya walked to Raira Academy – his high school – very slowly. He honestly didn't care today if he was late to school or not, as he usually just skipped most of his classes anyhow. Although, when he did go to school, he was never late. In fact, he was always early. So if he were late, his teacher would surely call his parents and that was something he did not want, lest his "step" father will beat him again.

Yes, the great Izaya Orihara was being beaten by his uncle/step-father. Izaya's real father died when he was little in a car accident and to this day, Izaya thinks that his uncle caused it – as the police said the vehicle was tampered with – so he could marry his mother. His uncle hated his father for marrying his mother, so when Izaya was born, his uncle made it clear he hated him. Izaya was five when his uncle first hit him. His uncle told his mother that he was disciplining him, as his real father spoiled him. But the beatings only got worse and worse the older he got. This last particular beating was the worst he's had so far. His uncle never touched his face when he beat him; he always only beat him from the chest down. The only damage he ever did to Izaya's face was slapping him. He never left bruises people could see. This time, he was too drunk to care. He thought about calling the police, but what good would that do? His mother didn't have a job – his uncle controlled everything – plus she had the twins she had to take care of. Calling the police would only lead to more trouble.

Walking up to the entrance gate of the school, he put his sunglasses on and walked in. He walked into the school and to his classroom to leave his teacher a sign that he was here, but wasn't going to attend class. With any other student, teachers would call the student's parents asking why their child attends high school if they never attend the classes. But with Izaya, he always got 100% in everything, so they couldn't call his parents, since he did attend for quizzes and tests and whenever he wasn't too sure about a certain subject.

After he left a note on his desk, he left the classroom and walked up to the roof, his favorite place in the whole school. He walked over to the railing and leaned against it, looking out over the school grounds. He loved coming early because then he could bask in the sun and the quietness without being bothered.

"Here," he heard. Well, he was rarely bothered. Izaya turned around to see Shizuo holding out an ice pack for him.

"You know, people don't normally help out the people they don't like~" Izaya smirked, taking the ice pack anyway. He took his sunglasses off and put the ice pack on his eye, hoping the swelling would go down even the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, well…" Shizuo started, scratching the back of his neck and unsure of continue. He really didn't know why he was helping Izaya when he hated him so much, but he was and that was all he thought that mattered.

"Could it be that Shizu-chan feels sorry for me~?" Izaya asked, taking off the ice pack. If the reason Shizuo was helping him was because he felt sorry about him, then he didn't want the help. He didn't want anyone's pity.

"Not really," Shizuo answered, walking over the railing next to Izaya and leaning against it. "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know why I'm helping you. But I am, so you better be grateful."

"I never once said I wasn't~" Izaya said, putting the ice back on his eye and leaning back on the railing.

"Yeah, well, you never said you were, either," Shizuo added. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out. He put the pack away and pulled out a lighter, using it to light the cigarette. He took a long drag before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling.

"You know those things will kill ya~" Izaya mused. Shizuo growled as he took another drag. Izaya chuckled, turning around so he could see the school yard as it started to fill with students. He watched as some gathered under the trees, some in the field, and some inside the building itself. He sighed.

"What?" Shizuo asked.

"Nothing," Izaya answered. "It's just that who would've thought the two of us would be having a civilized conversation~"

"And who would've thought I would let the person I hate most spend the night at my house last night," Shizuo said. "But it happened."

"You're just an old softy at heart, aren't ya~?" Izaya asked.

"I'm not above knocking your ass over this railing," Shizuo growled.

"Says the man who claims to hate violence~" Izaya mused. Shizuo growled once again, taking one last drag before put out the cigarette on the bottom of his before tossing the butt over the railing.

"I'm heading to class," he said, walking to the door. "Oh, and Izaya…" Izaya turned around. "If you ever need a place to stay…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I guess you can stay at my place." He then walked off the roof, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait guys~ I've just been trying to get myself to upload this all week, but now it's uploaded and I'm happy about it~ Also one hundred yen stores are the Japanese equivalent to our dollar stores~ Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter uploaded before my birthday, which is tomorrow~ I turn twenty for of you who care and by the some of you read this, I'll already be twenty~ I think I've talked your ears off long enough, so remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, Cheshy here~ Sorry about the lack of updates, but I just haven't been able to do so~ I'm going to try to get another chapter out on Monday cuz I'm moving the next day and don't know if I'll be able to go to the library then so I can update~ Again, I'm sorry about the wait~ I thank everyone who have read my stories, it really means a lot more to me than you guys will ever know~ Once I move, I don't when the next time I'll be able to update will be, so I'm going to try for Monday, but I can't make garantties~ Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me, it means a lot and I will try to get another chapter out for you guys~ Anyways, I think I've talked enough for a while, so remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Halfway through the school day, Izaya decided to head over to Shizuo's classroom as he knew it was his break period. Upon arriving there, however, he noticed that Shizuo was not there.

 _I wonder where he went_ ~ Izaya thought, skipping away to find him. When he did find Shizuo, he was in the field, surrounded by a bunch of high school thugs.

"What do you idiots want?" Shizuo sneered.

"We want to know if the rumors were true~" said one thug.

"Yeah~ We want to know if you really can pick up giant things and throw them~" said another

"Oh, I assure you it's true~" Izaya interjected, walking up to the group. "But if you're not careful, he'll not only pick up giant things and throw them, he'll pick _you_ up and throw _you_ ~ I've seen it happen~" The thugs looked back and forth between Izaya and Shizuo, as if trying to figure out what to do next.

"Now, there is someone here who's more of a match for you guys~" Izaya continued, taking out his trusty switchblade and opening it in one fluid motion. "That is, if you guys still want a fight~"

"You're on!" said one thug, presumably the leader. "Let's get him!"

"No way," a thug said. "I'm not fighting Orihara."

"Yeah, I heard he's worse than Heiwajima," said another. "I'm out of here." After that, one by one, everyone left, except the leader.

"Get back here!" he shouted." Cowards!"

"So are you alone going to fight me~?" Izaya asked, twirling his switchblade around in his fingers. The remaining thug stood there, then took running after the others.

"Hypocrite~" Izaya huffed, closing his switchblade while still twirling it before sheathing it back in his pocket. "Oh well~"

"What was that all about?" Shizuo asked, cautiously approaching Izaya. Shizuo had seen him in this state of mind before, and it usually didn't turn out well. But he had put his knife away, so he figured he'd take a chance.

"No one's allowed to play with my toys but me~" Izaya answered, walking away.

"You calling me a toy?" Shizuo sneered. He didn't like being called someone else's property.

"I think of all humans as toys~" Izaya said, turning back to Shizuo. He then nodded his head in the direction of the trees. "Come on~ It's almost lunch time~ Why don't we go sit under the trees~?"

"What makes you think I want to eat lunch with you?" Shizuo sneered again. Izaya raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay~" he said. "Just thought that since I'm going to be living with you from now on, I figured I'd be nice for once~ Bur if you don't want to be nice, I can always go back to being my normal self~" Shizuo growled and followed Izaya back to the school so he could grab his lunch bag that his brother made. His was in cooking class, so their mother put him charge of making the lunch. And he was pretty good at it – Shizuo had to admit – for a middle schooler. After getting his lunch, he followed Izaya to his locker so he could get grab his lunch, then they both walked back outside under the trees where they sat together.

"Itadakimasu~" Izaya chimed, putting his hands together and bowing over his bento box. He then picked up his chopsticks and started eating. "Mmm~ Your brother's a pretty good cook~ This is the best lunch I've had in years~"

"Yeah, he is~" Shizuo agreed, repeating Izaya's ritual and eating as well.

"You seem pretty proud of your brother~" Izaya commented. "He's pretty lucky to have a brother like you~"

"What about your family?" Shizuo asked, putting more food in his mouth.

"What about them?" Izaya answered, putting his chopsticks down. "It's just me, my little twin sisters, my mother, and my uncle. Nothing too special."

"What happened to your dad?" Shizuo asked, getting curious even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Dead," Izaya said, looking away. Shizuo eyes widened. Izaya's father was dead?! He knew what it was like to grow up without a father as his own ran out on him and his mother when he found out she was pregnant with Kasuka. He didn't even want Shizuo, but let it go as long as his mother didn't get pregnant again. His father didn't want kids. But at least he still had a father. Izaya didn't.

"What happened?" Shizuo asked, realizing what he had just asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Car accident," Izaya answered, putting his bento away. "I'm not hungry anymore." He stood and started to walk away. "I'll see you after school." He then walked off, deciding to actually attend class so he could keep his mind off his father.

* * *

"Hey, flea," Shizuo said as they walked to Shizuo's house together. "I'm sorry about earlier. What I said was out of line."

"Don't worry about it~" Izaya chimed, skipping alongside Shizuo. "Water under the bridge~ Already forgotten about it~" He chuckled to himself. "Plus, what you did gave me an excuse to go to class~ And boy was my teacher surprised~ He almost forgot how teach the class~ You should've been there, it was pretty funny~ I'd go to class everyday if the teachers didn't get used to me showing up all the time~"

Shizuo nodded every now and again to let Izaya know he was listening while he kept rambling on and on about what happened after lunch. He was amazed at how happy Izaya looked and sounded. He always saw Izaya as a smug asshole, not a happy-go-lucky kid as he was acting like now. He was even smiling! And not that doushey smirk he always wore. He had on an honest-to-god smile.

 _Maybe all he wanted was someone to talk to,_ he thought. _If I were in his situation, that's what I'd want._ Shizuo watched as Izaya skipped along the sidewalk around him. They then arrived to his house.

"Oi, flea," Shizuo called, stopping Izaya. "We're here already." Izaya stopped and nodded, walking into the house when Shizuo opened the door.

"Welcome home, nii-san," Kasuka greeted stoically.

"Hey, Kasuka," Shizuo greeted back, taking his shoes off.

"Oh, Shizuo, you're home~" Shizuo's mother called from the kitchen. She looked out into living room. "I see you brought you friend again~ Does his parents know he's here~?"

"We want to talk to you about that, mom," Shizuo said. He looked at Kasuka. "Alone." Kasuka nodded, gathering his things and walking upstairs to his room.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Shizuo's mother asked, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Izaya needs a place to stay," Shizuo answered. "Would it be okay if he stayed here?"

"But what about his parents?" Shizuo's mother asked. "Surely they're still able to care for him."

"They're the ones who told me to move out in the first place," Izaya answered. "I do need a place to stay, but if I can't stay here, I can always find somewhere to go."

"Of course you can stay here~" Shizuo's mother said. "You can stay here as long as you like~ We have a guest room you can use until you find a house or an apartment~"

"Thank you, Heiwajima-san~" Izaya thanked, bowing. "I really appreciate it~"

"Please, you don't have to be so formal to me~" Shizuo's mother giggled. "Call me Namiko~"

"Thank you, Namiko-san~" Izaya thanked, bowing again. He took his shoes off so he could walk further into the house.

"Shizuo, why don't you show you friend to the guest room~" Namkio said, walking back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon~"

"My name is Izaya~" Izaya greeted. "Izaya Orihara~" Namiko stopped for a minute, smiling.

"So you're the one my son has been talking about~" Namiko commented. "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Izaya-san~" Shizuo growled and grabbed Izaya's arm, practically dragging him upstairs and to the guest room.

"It's good to know I'm pretty famous in the Heiwajima household~" Izaya mused, setting his bag on the floor and flopping on the bed. Shizuo growled, leaning against the doorway.

"Shut up, flea," he grunted. Izaya smirked, turning on his side so he could look at Shizuo.

"Hey~ Would you mind accompanying me to my apartment tomorrow~?" he asked.

"Why?" Shizuo answered.

"Well, since I need to go there to get some clothes, and tomorrow's Saturday, I figured you'd want to see where I live~" Izaya said. "If I remember correctly, my uncle has to work tomorrow, so the only people we have to worry about are the twins and my mother~"

"You really don't like your uncle, do you?" Shizuo asked.

"Never had the chance to like him, since he's hated me for as long as I can remember," Izaya answered.

"Well, knowing your vindictive nature, I can see why," Shizuo commented. "I can't see anyone aside from your mom liking an attitude like that."

"Believe it or not, I wasn't always like this~" Izaya said. "I used to be a really nice kid~ The only reason my uncle hates me is because I'm my father's son~ But that's a story for another time~" Shizuo opened his mouth to question Izaya further, but was interrupted by Namiko.

"Dinner's ready, boys~!" she called out.

"We'll right down," Shizuo called back.

"Yay~!" Izaya chimed, jumping off the bed. "I'm hungry~! Let's eat~!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **FUCKING FINALLY~! XD That took me forever to upload~ I had to look up the name of Shizu-chan's mother on his wiki page~ I did the same for Izaya's mother~ I'm sorry for the wait, and thank god this is a long chapter, cuz I don't know when the next time I can update will be~ Well, for now remember to read, review, and enoy~ See ya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Ahh~" Izaya sighed in content, flopping onto Shizuo's bed after dinner. "Your mother's also a good cook~"

"Thanks, I guess" Shizuo said, scratching the back of his head. "I've never seen anyone eat as much as you did. Did your family ever feed you?"

"Yeah, but it was never this good," Izaya answered, turning to face Shizuo. "My uncle's not very good at cooking."

"What about your mom?" Shizuo asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down.. "Doesn't she ever cook?"

"Not often," Izaya answered. "My uncle's pretty controlling, so not much is done in that without him knowing about it and consenting to it. The only time Mother cooks is when Uncle's sick or it's a holiday."

"That makes no sense," Shizuo said. "Who lives like that?"

"I know," Izaya agreed. "But there's nothing my mother can do. Uncle refuses to let her get a job. He doesn't want her to stop being dependent on him."

"Sounds like he's obsessed with your mom," Shizuo commented. He then remembered something. "You said your uncle hated you because you were your dad's kid. Why's that?" Izaya stayed quiet for a moment.

"My uncle and father were brothers," he finally said. "When they were our age, they both fell in love with my mother, however my uncle was never known to be a nice guy. So when my mother found out what was going on, she naturally chose my father over my uncle. Safe to say that my uncle was pissed. He did whatever he could to split them up and felt defeated when finally got married. When he found out Mother gave birth to me, he tried to make me think that he was my father instead of my actual father. This infuriated my parents. But before my father could do anything about it, he got into the car accident that killed him." He curled in on himself, trying not to cry. "I was nine when that happened."

Shizuo sat there, listening as Izaya told his story, amazed at how his life unfolded. Granted, Shizuo's life hadn't been all pixies and unicorns either, but his struggles were nothing compared to Izaya's. He looked at Izaya, suddenly putting two and two together.

"It was your uncle, wasn't it?" he asked. "When you said you got into a fight and lost… Your uncle's been beating you, hasn't he?" He felt Izaya flinch. "Izaya, why haven't you gone to the police about this? What if he goes too far and kills you? Or worse, what if he goes after your sisters?" Izaya stayed quiet. "I saw your bruises, this guy's dangerous! You need to call the police!"

"And do what?!" Izaya shouted, sitting up. "It's my word against his! He's smarter than he looks! He only targets me and no one else knows! Even if the police arrested my uncle, what about the rest of my family, huh?! None of us have jobs! How is Mother supposed to take care of the twins?! That's assuming social services doesn't take them away from her!" He wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears that threatened to spill.

Shizuo stared at Izaya, speechless. Never once had he ever heard him raise his voice like that. But he did see Izaya's point. He sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Why don't you go get some rest," he finally said. "You said we had to go to your apartment tomorrow, right?"

Izaya nodded and left Shizuo's room for his own. He ran a hand through his hand and flopped onto the bed, not caring about changing his clothes. He curled under the blankets and started crying, not knowing that Shizuo could hear him.

To be continued…

I'M STILL ALIVE~! XD I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story, but I've finally figured out how to do it via my phone so I can now update as I please~ I would like to thank every single person who has read this story, reviewed, and favorited both the story and me as an author~ It means so much more to me than you guys would ever know and even though this chapter was fairly short, I hope you enjoyed it~ So remember to read, review, and enjoy and hopefully I'll be able to start updating again real soon~ Seeya~

-Cheshy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next day, Izaya led Shizuo to his apartment.

"Welcome to hell on Earth~" Izaya said as they walked in.

"IZA-NII~!" they heard. The next thing Shizuo saw was Izaya getting tackled to the floor by two girls he assumed were the sisters he had heard about.

"Mairu, Kururi," he heard. "At least let your brother walk in the door first." He looked up to see a woman walk up to them, rounding up the girls and helping Izaya back to his feet.

"Hey, Iza-nii," chimed one of the girls. "Who's he?" She pointed to Shizuo. Izaya groaned inwardly. And they wonder why he never brought friends over.

"This Shizuo Heiwajima," he introduced. "He's a friend from school." Then he turned to Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, this is Kyouko, Mairu, and Kururi." Shizuo bowed his head as he said hello to each of them. Izaya then grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his room before the twins could start oggling Shizuo.

"Ugh," Izaya groaned, flopping onto his bed. "And they wonder why I never bring friends home."

"You need friends first in order to do that," Shizuo said, sitting on the bed with him.

"But I do have friends~" Izaya countered. "I have you and Shinra~"

"I thought he annoyed the shit out of you?" Shizuo asked.

"He does~" Izaya agreed. "But his annoyance kinda grows on ya after a while~"

"Unlike yours," Shizuo sneered.

"Aw, come on, Shizu-chan~" Izaya cooed, sitting up. "You know that's not true~"

"It is true," Shizuo sneered again.

"If it's so true, then why did you offer to let me stay at your place~?" Izaya asked.

"I don't care how annoying you are," Shizuo answered. "no one deserves to be in the position you're in. That's why."

"Aw," Izaya cooed. "Shizu-chan does care~"

"Shut it," Shizuo growled.

Izaya giggled a little, getting off the bed and walking to his closet to grab a bag and putting some clothes in it. When he was done, he closed the bag and walked out of his room, waving for Shizuo to follow. But as he got to the front door, the twins stopped him.

"You're leaving already?" Mairu asked, a pout on her face

"...Don't go…" Kururi said, mimicking her sister.

"Please stay," Kyouko pleaded. "At least spend some time with your sisters. They miss you"

"You know full well why I'm not staying," Izaya sneered.

"Izaya-" Kyouko started.

"No," Izaya interrupted. "I'm not staying. Come on, Shizu-chan. We're leaving." Izaya then grabbed Shizuo's arm and dragged him out of the apartment.

"My god, that was pure torture," Izaya groaned, walking down the hallway. "They're the other reason I hate it there. They're so annoying. It's like the concept of personal space is unknown to them."

"Its probably because they never see you that they're always jumping on you," Shizuo said. "They looked really happy to you."

"They're spawns of that devil," Izaya retorted. "I can't stand them. The only reason I so much as tolerate them is we share the same mother. You wouldn't know anything about it because you and Kasuka both share the same parents." Izaya then pulled ahead, not wishing to continue talking about the subject.

It was then that he immediately regretted the action. On the other side of the hallway was the last person he ever wanted to see: his uncle. He froze in his spot, allowing Shizuo to catch up.

"Who's that?" Shizuo asked Izaya.

"My uncle," Izaya answered, his voice low and heavily laced with hatred. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work today."

"They let me out early~" Izaya's uncle answered, walking over to them. "Who's this~?" He pointed to Shizuo.

"This is Shizuo," Izaya introduced. "He's a friend from school. Shizuo, this is my Uncle Kuro." Kuro held his hand out to shake Shizuo's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizuo-san~" he greeted. "It's not often I get to meet a friend of my son's~"

"I'm not your son," Izaya said under his breath. "Let's go Shizuo, we gotta go. See ya later _Uncle_ Kuro~" He waved and left the hallway, Shizuo close behind him.

"What was that all about?" Shizuo asked as they walked out if the apartment building. "I thought you said he was your uncle."

"He is," Izaya answered.

"Then why did he call you his kid?"

"He's married to my mother, so technically he's my step-father." Izaya replied. "But I refuse to think of him like that." He skipped ahead of Shizuo. "I'm hungry~ Let's go get something to eat~"

To be continued…

And another update for everyone~ I wanted to introduce Izaya's family even though I find his sisters scary and we never meet his mother as far I know in the anime~ And we finally get to meet Uncle Kuro in person~ Don't worry, we'll start seeing more of him later on in the story~ Remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~

-Cheshy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I'M NOT DEAD~! XD I'm so sorry about such a late update~ ^^' At first I had really bad writer's block, then I had to move again (that took up a lot of my time)~ And then my idiocy just forgot to update all together~! So yeah~ I hope this chapter is to your guys' liking and long enough to make up the long ass wait I put you guys through~

After coming home from Izaya's apartment, Shizuo and Izaya put all of Izaya's things in the guest room where Izaya was staying.

"I'm sorry you had to meet that loser," Izaya said, laying down on the bed. "I honestly thought he was still at work." He rolled over to look at Shizuo when he sat down on the bed. "Though I am grateful that you didn't punch him the second you found out who he was."

"I almost did," Shizuo admitted. "I can't believe your mom married him in the first place. What was she thinking?"

"I don't know to say the truth," Izaya answered, sitting up. "I tried asking when I was younger, but she never gave me a straight answer. She always said I was too young to understand. I could see it in her eyes though. She didn't want to. I think he forced her into marrying him." He sighed. "Though I can't say for sure, and I've never been able to work up the courage to confront her about it."

"You should," Shizuo said. "Maybe it'll snap her out of whatever spell that asshole's got her under." He ruffled Izaya's hair. "It's worth a shot, right?" Izaya unconsciously leaned into Shizuo's hand as it reminded him of his father. He stopped himself, however, when he caught himself doing so, blushing slightly. He scooted away immediately afterward.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked, a little concerned. He felt Izaya lean into his hand, so when he moved away, he thought something happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Izaya said. "You just reminded me of my father for a second and it startled me. He used to ruffle my hair when I was upset and it would calm me down. So when you did that same thing, my brain thought it was him instead of you. I didn't mean to startle you." Izaya looked away, eyes cast downward in sadness.

"I'm sorry," Shizuo apologized. "I didn't know. I won't do it again if it bothers you."

"No, it's fine," Izaya said. "It's because it would calm me down is the reason he always did it. Why do you think Shinra and Dotachin always do it? It still calms me down and puts me in the right frame of mind."

"I knew Shinra always did it, but I didn't know Kadota did too," Shizuo said.

"Dotachin is my friend, Shizu-chan~" Izaya quipped, feeling a little better. "Common sense would tell you that he would~"

"Yeah, you're fine," Shizuo said, groaning a little and laying back on the bed. Izaya blushed again when he did so, as his head landed on Izaya's lap. "You know, for a flea, your lap is pretty comfortable." Izaya blushed harder as he looked away, refusing to comment.

"What, cat got your tongue~?" Shizuo quipped, chuckling as he lifted a hand to ruffle Izaya's hair again. "You never miss a moment to shoot something back at me~" Izaya blushed even harder, making Shizuo chuckle again.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing," Izaya growled playfully, poking Shizuo's forehead. "I can easily knee you in the back of your head."

"And ruin a perfectly good moment? I highly doubt it~" Shizuo shot back. Izaya growled again, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Shizuo's hair. He was surprised to feel how soft his hair was since he constantly dyed it. Sifting through, he could make out the roots of his natural hair color peeking through the blonde strands.

"Your roots are starting to show," he commented, continuing to pet Shizuo's head. "If you're going to re-dye your hair, you should do it soon."

"Yeah, I know," Shizuo said, leaning into Izaya's hand. "Been too busy lately, what with school and having to house you." Izaya huffed at the last part, feeling slightly offended.

"I'm sorry," he scoffed. "I seem to recall you being the one offering me a place to stay. But if I'm in the way, I can always leave and go back to my own apartment–"

"And have that horrible excuse for a human being beat on you again, not going to happen," Shizuo interrupted, turning his head to look at Izaya. "I don't care if we're supposed to be enemies and I don't care if you deserve a lot of horrible things done to you. Being abused by someone who's supposed to love and care for you is not okay and even you shouldn't have to go through that."

"Aw, so Shizu-chan does care~" Izaya said condescendingly. "How sweet~" He giggled when Shizuo smacked him on the forehead. "You know there's still a lot of daylight left and I'm bored~" He looked at the window to see sunlight peeking through the blinds. "Let's go outside and do something~"

"Like what?" Shizuo asked.

"I don't know~" Izaya shrugged. "Let's just do something~ I'm bored~"

"Fair enough," Shizuo said, sitting up and getting off the bed and stretching a little. "I need to go to the convenience store to get hair dye anyway. Now that you said something about my hair, it's going to bother me till I fix it."

"Yay~!" Izaya shouted as he hopped off the bed and jumped up and down, clapping his hands and acting like a child. "Let's go~!"

After going by the local convenience store to get Shizuo's hair dye, Shizuo took Izaya to the park where Izaya was now sitting on a bench next to Shizuo, eating an ice cream cone that Shizuo bought for him. He felt like a five year old eating the ice cream, but he didn't care. He thought Shizuo getting him ice cream was an adorable action and at first teased him about it, saying it felt like a date, but when Shizuo said he'd just eat it himself, Izaya took the cone without fuss.

"You know, you're not half bad to hang around when you act normal," Shizuo commented, watching Izaya eat the ice cream. "Why can't you just act like this all the time?"

"But that wouldn't be any fun~" Izaya answered, turning to look at Shizuo. "I like being me~"

"What's to like about being annoying all the time?" Shizuo asked. "When you act normal, you're not that bad a person to be around. You'd probably have more friends if you did."

"What if I don't want more friends~?" Izaya inquired. "There's a saying that having few friends that love and care for you is better than having many friends that don't~" He turned back to his ice cream as it stared to melt and drip onto his hands. "I personally think the three friends I do have are plenty enough for me~"

"Three friends?" Shizuo looked at Izaya confused.

"Yes, Shizu-chan, three~" Izaya smirked. "I have three friends~ Shinra, Dotachin, and Shizu-chan~"

"Since when did I become your friend?" Shizuo huffed.

"Since you decided you'd let stay at your house so I can get away from my abusive uncle~" Izaya stated. "I'm really grateful to you about that~ I really am~" He turned to Shizuo again and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you~" Shizuo blushed at the gratitude Izaya was giving him. He wasn't used to it, let alone coming from Izaya. He scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"L-Like I said before," he stammered. "No one should have to go through something like that." He looked back at Izaya. "Not even you."

"Then can I ask you a question?" Izaya asked, nibbling the last of his cone.

"Go right ahead," Shizuo answered.

"Would you be my shield?" Izaya asked again. "From my uncle?"

"Sure," Shizuo replied. "I'll beat his ass good if I find out he hit you again." Izaya smiled again, laying his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Thank you Shizu-chan~" he said. Shizuo blushed, slowly allowing his head to rest on Izaya's.

"No problem," Shizuo returned. "What are friends for, right?" He looked up at the sky to see it darkening. "We should get back home. It's getting late and dinner's gonna start soon." Izaya nodded and stood up, Shizuo standing up as well and taking Izaya's hand as they walked home together.

 **To be continued…**

 **I really wanted a fluff chapter, but since they're not together yet, I couldn't do a traditional fluff scene, so I hope I did okay with the semi fluff~ I again apologize for the late update and hopefully, now that I'm settled in, I can get my lazy ass back to an updating schedule again~ No promises, but I hope I can do it~ But enough outta me~ Remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The next few weeks went along like this. Because of Izaya staying in the same house, Shizuo realized that he wasn't actually as bad a person as he thought he was. Sure, Izaya still an annoying little flea, but he was willing to overlook it somewhat, which surprised both Shinra and Kadota. It also made everyone at the school happy because they no longer had to duck and cover as often. But what made Shizuo happy – though he will never admit this – was that Izaya was smiling a lot more than he used to. And it wasn't his usual smirks. They were honest to God smiles. Shizuo thought they looked way better on Izaya than his smirks did. Again, he will deny it if asked.

At the moment, he was having lunch with Izaya underneath the cherry tree in the schoolyard that they always sat under. They had run out of things to say, so they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. Eventually, though, Izaya broke it.

"You know I have to go back to my parents' house tomorrow, right?" he asked a little dejectedly. He flinched a little when Shizuo turned to look at him.

"Why?" Shizuo asked simply.

"My sisters are having their birthday party this weekend and I'm being forced to attend," Izaya answered, hanging his head low. It was obvious that he didn't want to go.

"But I thought you said their birthday wasn't until next weekend," Shizuo said, a little confused.

"It isn't," Izaya confirmed. "But my uncle has to work that weekend and he insists on being with his daughters for their birthday, so we're having the party this weekend since he has it off."

"I can come over with you," Shizuo said. "Your sisters seem to like me."

"I appreciate the offer, Shizu-chan~" Izaya replied, "but I'll be okay on my own~" He looked at Shizuo with a sad smile. "He won't do anything to me there. He doesn't want anyone to know." He turned away. "Not that it would matter anyway…"

Shizuo gave Izaya a sad look and ruffled his hair. Izaya leaned into Shizuo's hand, rubbing it a little. Shizuo smiled slightly as he did so, blushing a little.

"You know, you don't have to face him alone," Shizuo said soothingly, pulling Izaya in for a side hug. "All you need to do is ask for help and I'll help." They both started chuckling.

"If someone told me a few weeks ago that I would be excepting help from Shizu-chan, I would've carved them with my pocket knife~" Izaya said.

"I know~" Shizuo agreed.

They had finished their lunch by this point and put their bentos away. Izaya then laid down with his head in Shizuo's lap. Shizuo blushed at the movement, but made no effort to move him as this was becoming a sort of routine for them. They would go outside, sit under their cherry tree, eat their lunch quickly, and then laze around under the tree until lunch was over. But even though Shizuo had started to grow used to this sort of behavior from Izaya as of late, he couldn't help but blush whenever he did this sort of thing in public. He just didn't know how to react to it without coming off as creepy. He also didn't want to give away a secret he's been keeping from everyone he knows. The secret being that he was starting to have a crush on Izaya. He didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want to scare Izaya off before he was certain about what his feelings toward the raven were. So he just kept it all hidden from everyone.

Soon the bell rang, signalling to all students that class was going to start again soon.

"Well, that's the bell," Izaya said, stretching as he sat up. He picked up everything he took outside with him and stood up, turning to Shizuo. "You coming?" Shizuo nodded, grabbing his and standing up to follow Izaya back into the school building.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Shizuo asked on their way home from school. He knew he should trust Izaya, and he did, but he didn't trust his uncle/stepfather.

"For the last time, Shizu-chan, yes!" Izaya all but screamed his answer. He found Shizuo's concern endearing, he really did, but he also felt that Shizuo was becoming a little suffocating with it. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. He'll most likely be too absorbed with the twins to even realize I'm there. With any luck, I'll be able to leave early and come back home."

"Home?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes, home~" Izaya answered with a quirked eyebrow. "I do live here do I not~?"

"Well yeah, but–" Shizuo started.

"But nothing," Izaya interrupted as they walked up to their front door. "I live here voluntarily, so I'm calling this place my home." He opened the door and walked inside.

 **To be continued…**

 **Hey guys~ Cheshy here~ I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should, but I just couldn't get myself motivated enough to do so~ Plus I had really bad writer's block which is why this chapter's so short and crappy~ I've slightly fallen out of this series as I have with the other fics I've written, but I really want to finish this one~ It'll just take a long time probably~ I hope I can finish this story and when I feel motivated to update I will~ Remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

– **Cheshy**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"IZA-NII~!" Mairu shouted as she opened the door to see Izaya and tackle hug him. "I'm so glad you came~!"

"Well~" Izaya shrugged, sighing as he was hugged. "What kind of big brother would that make me if I didn't come to my little sisters' birthday party~?"

"A real lousy one~!" Mairu cheered.

"Mairu~" they heard. "At least let your brother in the house first before you smother him~" They turned around to see their mother, Kyouko, walk into the living room, holding Kururi's hand as she had followed her to find her sister.

"Okay, Mom~" Mairu said, letting Izaya go so he could enter the house. She looked up at him. "So did you get us anything~?"

"Mairu!" Kyouko shouted. "What have I told you about manners?"

"To use them," Mairu answered.

"Now apologize to your brother," Kyouko scolded.

"Sorry, Iza-nii," Mairu apologized.

"It's okay~" Izaya said, smiling. "But I'm sorry. I didn't know what you girls would like so I couldn't get you anything." He knelt down to Mairu's level. "I'll tell you what~ Since your actual birthday is next weekend, how about I take you guys out and treat you~? Whatever you want~" He looked pointedly at Mairu. "Within reason."

"Can Shizu-nii come too~?" Mairu asked excitedly.

"I'd have to ask him, but sure~" Izaya answered.

"That sounds like fun~!" Mairu cheered. "What do you think Kururi~?"

"…fun…" Kururi answered quietly. Kyouko chuckled at her daughters.

"Okay girls~" she said. "Why don't you run along and go play with your friends~ I want to talk to your brother privately~"

"Okay~" Mairu said. "Come on Kururi~" She took her sister's hand and ran off somewhere. Izaya stood up when they were out of sight, sighing heavily.

"Next weekend's going to be hell," he whined.

"Oh don't be like that~ Kyouko chuckled. "They're just excited to hang out with you since they don't get to do so all that often~"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Izaya said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "I try not associate myself with anything that has to do with _him_ for my own sanity."

"Izaya–" Kyouko started.

"I don't know why you're trying to sugarcoat it Mother!" Izaya interrupted. "You know he hates me! You know he hates me because I'm Father's son! There's no getting around that!" He stood back up, walking over to his mother and hugged her. "I love you Mother, you know I do, but I can't love him." He left go and walked over to the door. "Tell _him_ that I stopped by but couldn't stay. I love you Mother." He opened the door and left.

"I'm home Shizu-chan!" Izaya called as he opened the door to their house.

"That was fast," Shizuo said, walking into the loving room and leaning against the wall. "I thought you had to stay the entire day?"

"I did," Izaya answered, kneeling down to untie and take off his shoes. "But I couldn't knowing _he_ was there." He stood up and walked over to Shizuo. "Oh and I might have dragged you with me~"

"How so?" Shizuo asked.

"I promised my sisters that I would take them out next weekend for their birthday," Izaya answered, "and they want you to come with us~" He patted Shizuo's chest and walked into the kitchen.

"And why is that?" Shizuo asked, an irk mark appearing on his head.

"Hey where's Kasu-kun?" Izaya asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Shizuo hissed.

"I don't know why, they just do," Izaya said.

"I only meet them once," Shizuo commented.

"Someone left a good impression~" Izaya chuckled, walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "Don't worry~ I find it weird too~" Shizuo sighed heavily.

"You'll keep them under control right?" Shizuo asked.

"You have my word~" Izaya smirked, mock bowing.

"I know how your word is sometimes," Shizuo said.

"I'll control them~" Izaya insisted. "I promise~" Shizuo stared at Izaya for a few minutes.

"Fine," Shizuo relented.

 **To be contained…**

 **SO SHORT AND SO CRAPPY! DX I really wish I could get rid of this writer's block so these chapters don't turn out so horrible! Oh well… -_- Anyway, I hope you read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

– **Cheshy**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

 **This chapter will have a dream sequence in it~ The entire sequence will be italicized~ This chapter will contain triggers~ You have been warned~ XD**

The next weekend came and Izaya and Shizuo were just walking into their house.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Izaya said, taking his shoes off and walking further into the house. "I was expecting them to be spawns of the devil."

"I thought you said they _were_ spawns of the devil?" Shizuo reminded.

"Yeah," Izaya agreed, "but I was expecting them to _act_ like it and they didn't." He sat down on the couch and laid his head back, sighing in relief. "Though I will say, they know how wear people out. Yet another reason why I can't stand them."

"Maybe they wouldn't be so exhausting if you just hung out with them more often," Shizuo said, sitting next to Izaya on the couch. Izaya dropped his head on Shizuo's lap.

"You make it sound so easy," he whined, looking up at Shizuo.

"Yeah, well, probably because it is~" Shizuo teased, ruffling Izaya's hair. Izaya sighed, leaning into Shizuo's hand.

"You don't know how they are," Izaya whined again. "You may think it's easy because Kasuka's normally quiet and easy to be around. My sisters are the exact opposite of your brother. You try living with them for eight years straight, then say it's easy to hang out with them often."

Shizuo chuckled quietly at Izaya's whining. Lately he had been finding it to be adorable and it helped that they acted like really close friends. It had gotten to the point where they would sometimes sleep in the same bed together. It definitely had Shizuo confused with his feelings. It was something he couldn't really admit to himself much less Izaya.

"Hello?" he heard, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Izaya poking his cheek repeatedly.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Ah~" Izaya fake smiled, still poking Shizuo. "It does live~" He chuckled. "I was beginning to think you disappeared on me and left nothing but an empty shell~"

"Maybe I should have," Shizuo chided with an irk mark, taking Izaya's hand to stop him from poking him.

"But then who would make my life as interesting as you do~?" Izaya asked, squeezing Shizuo's hand slightly. "I don't want my life to become boring~"

"Then don't give me a reason to leave~" Shizuo teased, letting go of Izaya's hand and chuckling. Izaya chuckled as well.

That night, Izaya tossed and turned in his bed as he slept.

" _You worthless piece of shit!" Kuro shouted at a small Izaya, slapping him in the face. "You should be grateful I'm allowing you to still be a part of this family!" He grabbed Izaya by his hair and tossed him into a nearby wall. Izaya yelped as he was grabbed and thrown, looking up at his uncle with anger in his eyes._

" _Screw you, Uncle," he muttered, coughing as he tried to stand back up. Kuro, however was having none of that. He grabbed Izaya by his hair again, kneeing him in the chest over and over again. Izaya had to bite his tongue to the point of bleeding to keep from giving Kuro the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain. Kuro threw Izaya back against the wall, watching as he coughed up blood and struggled to get back up._

 _Izaya still wasn't breaking though. He refused to give his uncle that kind of satisfaction, or any kind for that matter. He was going to show him that he wasn't weak, that he wasn't worthless. He had just barely managed to stand back up when Kuro pulled a knife out and started to stab him. No matter how strong his resolve was, the pain the blade was inflicting on Izaya was too much and he started to scream in agony._

" _So you finally decided to make a noise~" Kuro sneered, a sadistic smirk carving his face as he continued to stab his nephew. Izaya could nothing more than scream and whimper in agony as he was stabbed over and over again. He knew he couldn't pass out though, for if he did, it would be like handing his uncle the victory he had set out to find. So with all the strength he had left, he channeled it into his arms to try and push Kuro away from him. However his uncle proved too strong and Izaya couldn't get him off._

" _Wake up Izaya~" Kuro snickered darkly. "It's only a nightmare~" Izaya started to loose consciousness from blood loss and couldn't summon the strength to ask what he meant by that._

" _WAKE UP!"_

"WAKE UP!"

Izaya jolted awake from hearing Shizuo's voice. Almost immediately, he stated fighting to get Shizuo away from him, not fully aware of where he was and what was going on.

"Izaya calm down!"Shizuo shouted, holding Izaya's arms together so he couldn't hurt him, or worse, himself. He had to hold his strength back considerably, as he didn't want to hurt Izaya. Eventually, Izaya started to realize where he was and started to calm down.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, still a little confused.

"You were having a nightmare," Shizuo explained. "I could hear you screaming from my room so I came in here to see what was wrong." He let go of Izaya's arms. "Are you okay?"

As soon as Shizuo let go of Izaya's arms, Izaya wrapped them around Shizuo in a tight hug, sobbing softly and trembling almost violently. Shizuo was at a loss at what to do. He had never seen Izaya look so scared in his life. Slowly, Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, hugging him back.

"Shhh," Shizuo soothed, rubbing a hand up and down Izaya's back softly and rocking him back and forth. "It was only a nightmare. You're okay." He kept up this mantra until Izaya stopped crying and only trembled slightly. He kissed Izaya's head and got off the bed, heading back to his room to go back to sleep. However, Izaya stopped him by grabbing his shirt.

"Don't go," he whimpered. He was too scared to go back to sleep alone. He didn't want the nightmare to continue. Shizuo sighed.

"Move over," he said finally, allowing Izaya to do so before climbing in himself. Once he was situated, Izaya latched back onto him, as if afraid he would leave if he didn't. He was still trembling. He was still scared. But after a while, he found that Shizuo's warmth was comforting and he eventually calmed down enough to go back to sleep.

 **To be continued…**

 **And we finally get to see the brutality that is Uncle Kuro~ XD Not that that's a good thing~ Of course, since this was a nightmare, it may have been a little over dramatized since Kuro has never actually stabbed Izaya~ He's not stupid enough to do something like that~ And I'm sorry if the whole "really close friends" thing is a little rushed~ I plan on keeping this fic relatively short, so things kind of need to move quickly and I've been putting in a lot of time skips to help with that~ Sometimes laziness also plays in to whether or not I add time skip as you see with the beginning of this chapter~ I didn't really feel like writing the whole Izaya and Shizuo taking the twins out for the day scene so I just time skipped it~ I'm trying my best to blend in the time skips with the rest of the fic so if the story seems a bit choppy, forgive me~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

– **Cheshy**


End file.
